


The Mighty Fall- Fix it Fic

by punklynch



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: I know, M/M, damn that fic tho, this is a fix it fic for a fanfic, yep i wrote this to make myself feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punklynch/pseuds/punklynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in a perfect world...</p><p>this is a joke</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mighty Fall- Fix it Fic

Adam said “You know what, fuck this shit. Homophobes can suck my ass”  
Ronan nodded “I agree”  
They ran away and joined the tipping the velvet ladies and enjoyed a life in gay paradise

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't seen tipping the velvet, i highly suggest you do (victorian era lesbians and a happy ending)
> 
> also im not being mean to the author of the original fic, just to make it clear, i just have feelings. That was a really well written piece of work and really couldn't have ended any other way


End file.
